It Was You
by princessinct
Summary: Draco and Hermione one shot. Masquerade ball, makeovers, midnight kisses... Fun little fluffy fic. Complete.


It Was You

Author's Note: Please be kind, as this is my very first story I've ever written. It's a one shot. And I was just kinda playing around with an idea. I really like Draco & Hermione pairings. Hope it was ok.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Seriously, I do not own JK Rowling's work nor any other people's. I'm just having fun with some of my fav characters.

Here's my little story:

"How was I supposed to know who he was? This is a masquerade ball, after all!" Hermione huffed.

"Well, next time you should think about exchanging names before you go snog some bloke," replied Ginny testily.

Hermione blushed furiously. She had gotten rather carried away with all the romance and magic of the night.

Flashback

_The Great Hall was sumptuously decorated with deep colors and flickering candlelight. The muted tones and darkened corners seemed to invite intimate conversations. Hermione stepped into the room tentatively._

_Earlier today she'd decided to give herself a makeover. She was a witch after all. And since this was Hermione's final year, she wanted to utilize this Halloween Masquerade ball as the perfect opportunity to test out her skills at being a girl._

_She knew people knew she was a girl. She was Head Girl after all, but nobody seemed to see her as feminine._

"_Tonight that will al__l change. I hope," thought Hermione, desperately._

_Over the summer Hermione had learned how to tame her hair into soft curls that hung down her back. The new style seemed to accentuate her highlights and her hair gleamed in the light._

_In addition to hair care spells, Hermione studied numerous wizard and muggle books on accentuating your best features. Hermione had studied her features critically and then had purchased the best makeup a witch and woman could buy, and judiciously applied the perfect amounts to shade, contour, and accentuate her face. She also discovered which colors, shades, and styles were the most flattering, and bought a whole new wardrobe._

_Hermione's mom was ecstatic to be able to provide the funds for Hermione's metamorphosis. _

_But when September first rolled around, Hermione hesitated to show off her new look to her school friends. _

"_What if they laughed", thought Hermione. "Or worse, what if they didn't notice any change. Then they'd just see me as they same, studious Hermione… only in color."_

_So Hermione simply wore her school robe, pulled back her slightly frizzy hair, and went about business as usual. But when the Headmistress mentioned the Masquerade Ball for their Halloween celebration, Hermione knew the time had come to try out her new look._

_Hermione reasoned, "If the makeover changes are successful, meaning at least one man is interested in me, then I'll keep my new look." _

_On to the ball…_

_Hermione tentatively entered the Great Hall. She wished Harry and Ron had decided to return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year. This moment would be a bit easier if she had them by her side, but she accepted their reasoning for not returning. _

_As Hermione scanned the crowds, she saw the buffet table, and decided that holding a drink would be something appropriate to do to hide her nervous hands._

_She knew that her half mask covered her from nose to forehead, only revealing her golden eyes, but she felt much more exposed._

_Hermione braced herself by muttering to __herself, "Well, this is it Granger. If you're going to do justice to your new look, you might as well pretend you're confident enough to pull it off." _

_She then confidently sauntered over to the buffet, unknowingly catching the eyes of most of the males in attendance. As she reached for a goblet of punch, a deep voice spoke behind her._

"_You might not want to drink that if you plan on staying vertical this evening."_

_The man behind her was absolutely gorgeous. His mask only enhanced his aristocratic features. His silver eyes gleamed as he watched Hermione gasp and turn towards his voice._

"_And why not, may I ask?" queried Hermione._

_The mystery man teasingly replied, "I saw someone slip something into a couple of goblets. And as this goblet you're holding is the last of the ones I've been disposing of, I thought you'd prefer to be warned."_

_And with a wave of his wand, Mystery Man evanescoed the goblet clutched in Hermione's hand._

_After Hermione thanked him, he held out his hand in invitation for a dance. As their hands touched, Hermione's breath caught. Her nerves were tingling. Merlin, if a simple touch of hands sent shivers down her spine, what would dancing, or more do?_

_They danced. _

_They talked._

_They played twenty questions to try to figure out each others' identities._

_They kissed._

_At midnight, as their masks were removed, Hermione and Draco were both secretly pleased at the other's true identity._

"_Draco, I…" Hermione began._

_Then Ginny gasped loudly and grabbed Hermione's arm to take her back to their common room._

"Well Ginny, I guess you're expecting a 'thank you' now that you've rescued me from the dragon, but really I can handle myself."

"You're welcome, Hermione." Ginny scathingly replied, "Even if you're not grateful."

The next morning, Hermione reluctantly left her room. As she'd promised herself, she was utilizing all her newfound makeover skills to get ready for the day trip to Hogsmeade.

Wearing an attractive and flattering outfit, hair smoothed down to soft curls, and makeup carefully applied, Hermione emerged from her room, and went to a late breakfast in the Great Hall.

The general noise of people happily chatting in the Great Hall gradually quieted down when groups of people finally placed the gorgeous girl heading to the Gryffindor table.

The same deep voice from the night before startled her from behind.

"I knew it was you the whole time, Hermione."

Hermione gasped and whirled as she had before.

"I knew it was you, too, Draco."

Draco's grin got even bigger and he offered his hand once more.

"Would you go to Hogsmeade with me today? As my date?" Draco asked.

Grabbing Draco's hand, feeling the tingling sensation start to set off butterflies in her stomach, Hermione said, "Draco, I'd love to. As your date."

Then Hermione stepped up and softly kissed his lips in front of everyone in the Great Hall.

Thunderous applause followed them out as they left to start their first date of the rest of their lives.

The End.

A/N: And that is the end of my very first fic ever. What did you think? Oh, I just wanted to also state that Hermione's line about being herself "only in color" is from one of my fav lines in the movie "The Mirror Has Two Faces". Great movie.

Well, hope you liked the story.


End file.
